


small family

by seijoh41



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Angst, Family, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, surrogate child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijoh41/pseuds/seijoh41
Summary: They tied the knot as high school sweethearts,but ones future would be lonely.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 29





	small family

**Author's Note:**

> djakbd this is my first one shot on here and it’s literally based off of a POV tiktok 
> 
> well this is one of my favs i’ve written before so i hope y’all like it too

"Papa, who's the owl guy in you yearbook that you were always with?"

"Well that's your other father,Kouki,"Akaashi Keiji replied pointing at Bokuto Koutarou.

As a younger parent at the age of 26, Akaashi wasn't ready to talk about what happened to Bokuto to his 3 year old surrogate son.He never told him about his other father because he didn't want Kouki to think much about it in his younger years.

"What is he like?" Kouki exclaimed.

"He was the captain and the ace of the volleyball team. He was like a "star" that outshined everyone on the court. His personality was what made him unique from others, he was caring and eccentric. Sometimes he was really loud and had a blank mind but your father had a great heart and meant well with every word he said. And that's why i fell in love with him,"Akaashi said with a slight smile on his face.He still remembers his high school memories.

It was hard not to remember Bokuto's bright energy.

-

"Keiji I'm so excited! Any day now the baby will be born!"Bokuto screeched across the living room.

"Yeah I'm excited too, Kou,"His husband replied.

"He's gonna be so cute! My heart will melt!"Bokuto yelled.

Akaashi nodded with a smile.He knew Bokuto was going to be a loving dad.

Throughout their days in Fukurodani, they were one of the most well known couples in school due to Bokuto’s loud mouth ,and how their love was different but still had the gleaming spark.Even after high school they were still together and Bokuto even went to play at the Black Jackals team with Hinata and Atsumu.Akaashi got a job as an editor ,but with both of their chaotic schedules they still looked forward to each other's company.la t the end of the day.Akaashi always tried to attend his recent games and when Bokuto would see him in the crowd he would get even more hyped.

After a big match, Bokuto grabbed a box out of his volleyball bag and proposed to Akaashi right then and there while Hinata was in the back stoked for the newly engaged couple.Their wedding had everyone there even old teammates.They discussed that they wanted kids so they hired a surrogate which used up all their money and they still needed more for the baby. 

Akaashi always went overtime to earn some more and Bokuto worked extra hard. They found out it was a baby boy and of course Bokuto was bouncing off the walls blabbing about how he wanted to teach him volleyball. Akaashi found it surprisingly cute and happy that he would get the family he wanted that they even dreamed about in high school.Bokuto insisted the nursery to be owl themed.

-

Kouki flipped through more pages and saw the team picture of the boys volleyball club in Akaashi's second year.Bokuto was right in the middle with a big smile with Akaashi and Konoha next to him. He flipped through more pages to see his quote,

"The ways of the Ace..."

Akaashi remembers the t-shirt Bokuto bought and still wears it on occasion.Kouki eventually flipped to the page of "The Best:"

Akaashi got voted for best eyes, and Bokuto got voted for best smile. He had the smile to fix Akaashi's exhausting day. And at the bottom both were voted for best same sex couple with the picture being Bokuto squeezing Akaashi to the point his feet didn't touch the ground.

"Wooah! He's so strong!Papa, do you think I can grow muscles like that!"Kouki said with a sparkle in his eyes.It was too recognizable to Hinata's.

"Of course you will"Akaashi replied.  
-  
April 10th was the due date, but the baby was arriving April 5th which messed up their schedules. Akaashi got a phone call and he rushed to the hospital they stated they were at.He tried to call Bokuto but he realized he was at practice so he left a voicemail and text so he doesn't miss the birth.

Two hours later,Bokuto texted Akaashi he was on his way with too many explanation marks.And followed with his last message that was voice recorded,

"Today is the day we become parents Keiji!!!”

Akaashi knew in his voice that he was waiting for this day for awhile.He waited and waited for his husband to show up before it was too late.His phone vibrated.

"Hello, is this Bokuto’s husband?"a female voice spoke.

"Yes? Why?"

"Bokuto-san got into a terrible car accident.He died on impact with the other car.I am very sorry for your loss"she said and the line went silent.

"No. Not now. We were going to raise another life. He can't be.Our lives were opening a new chapter.My light is taken.Why now?Can I even support myself and the baby?“Akaashi’s thoughts flooded his head.

Tears started to well up in his eyes and at the worst time the husband of the surrogate came outside to say that the baby was born.All Akaashi could do was nod.He walked in to see his son.Him and Bokuto's son.

When he held the baby all he can see was the slight features of Bokuto. From his nose to his eyebrows. They never got a good opportunity to talk about names but,all Akaashi can think of was the name,"Kouki". The bright meaning behind it and how Akaashi viewed Bokuto as his star was enough.He gave the official name to the nurses on his birth certificate.

"Akaashi-kun where's you're husband, Bokuto-kun?",the surrogate said.

"He's...”Akaashi hesitated to think of something,"getting the car seat from our house."

"Aww~ that's so sweet of him! You guys are going to make great parents"

Akaashi smiled a little,"Thank you very much"

He asked for alone time with his son and all he could do was cry the second the door shut. He was grateful that Kouki was healthy, but he would of known how much Bokuto would of loved to see him.

"K-Kouki you're gonna grow up so happy and successful like your father.Koutarou would of loved to see you"Akaashi sobbed to Kouki. He hasn't cried like this since Bokuto's graduation.

He looked outside to see a great horned owl with pretty grey and black feathers stare at them.The owl hooted with a deep but southing tone.

Akaashi was startled and noticed something familiar that he couldn’t point out at the moment.

-

Akaashi made the decision to leave Kouki home during the funeral. It pained the large crowd there to see this light get taken away. A variety of people there from family members, the Black Jackals, even fukurodani teammates.Everyone saw the life drained out of Akaashi from his wedding day.

Akaashi sat outside to check in on the baby sitter and cried some more separately. 

"Is the little sport doing okay?"a deep voice came to comfort Akaashi. Kuroo Tetsuro is one of the god fathers to Kouki, the other is his fiancé Kenma.Bokuto wanted his best rival and bro to be the god father.

"Yeah.Kou would of loved to see him a lot "He said.

"I know. He was always great with kids."Kuroo stated.

"If Kouki ends up to act like Bo, then that would be kinda ironic"

"Yeah. I can already see Koutarou's energy in him"Akaashi chuckled.

-  
Today Akaashi is doing something that he should have done awhile ago.

"Pick out some pretty flowers,Kouki,"Akaashi said.  
He picked out sunflowers with some Begonias. They left the florists and went to the cemetery yard.

Akaashi chose this date because it was a week before Kouki's birthday.Its been a year and a half since he visited Bokuto's grave alone.

"Bokuto...Koutarou...a star ace and volleyball player"Kouki read out loud."He has the same birthday as me!"

"You read it wrong,it's the day he died"Akaashi muttered while correcting him.

Kouki places the flowers down and looked into the gravestone deep.

"Even though I never met you Daddy, I love you!"he exclaimed.

Akaashi smiled as tears were about to start flowing down his face before his son said something again.

"Hey! There's Mr.Owl! Papa look it's the owl that follows me! Hi Mr.Owl!"Kouki said while waving to it.It landed on the Bokuto's gravestone.

Akaashi looked deep into the owl and gasped loudly.It was the same great horned owl that was at the hospital window when Kouki was born.It was Bokuto.He was watching over Kouki all this time.

A single tear dropped from Akaashi's cheek.

"Koutarou...look at him."he muttered.


End file.
